Conventional printing devices generally print target data having no page concept by first dividing the print target into page data. There are printing devices well known in the art that are capable of outputting printing results for such printing targets that are easy to read for the user.
One conventional image-forming device prints continuous documents such as HTML documents having no page concept by determining positions at which the document should be divided into pages so that objects within the document can be printed in their entirety on single recording sheets. That is, the conventional image-forming device adjusts the positions at which the document is divided into pages by inserting a page break before any object that extends beyond one recording sheet so that the entire object fits within the next page data.